1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pressure balanced slip bearings used in guide and restraint systems.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art various types of slip bearings or guides for movable members such as tables have been devised. U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,244 shows an air centering device for vibration or shaker tables, and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 24,816 relates to the fluid support for a high frequency vibration table.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,625 also shows a mechanical arrangement used for supporting a table for movement with sliding supports on the opposite sides of the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,765 in FIG. 5, shows a restraint or guide that has a valve actuated in response to deflection of a member to provide forces to resist such deflection.
Further, hydrostatic slip bearings which permit some angular deflection of the members have been advanced. In one such prior device a seal that accommodates some relative movement is used against the surface being guided. The slip bearing has a part spherical member that can tilt while the seal for the hydrostatic bearing is maintained.